<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sobre Fantasmas e Corredores Escuros by marhux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013496">Sobre Fantasmas e Corredores Escuros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux'>marhux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apostas, F/M, Fantasmas, Inuyasha likes Kikyo, Sango and Kagome&gt;&gt;, Terror Cômico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de ouvirem as histórias de Kikyo sobre as assombrações que vagavam pela escola durante a noite, quatro amigos decidem provar a veracidade de tais histórias — com uma aposta para completar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome &amp; Miroku, Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha &amp; Sango (InuYasha), InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku &amp; Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sobre Fantasmas e Corredores Escuros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A maioria das escolas tem lendas e histórias para assustar os novatos — claro que aquela não seria diferente. Desde o fantasma que ficava no corredor do prédio do Ginásio após anoitecer até os sons de correntes e vultos no prédio principal, as histórias se passavam de geração para geração, cada um acrescentando sua própria marca nela.</p>
<p>A diferença é que, dessa vez, quem contava a história era Kikyo, a veterana com poucos meses faltantes para se formar. Os olhos castanhos da garota brilhavam, tremeluzindo como se assistissem ao queimar de chamas. As mãos gesticulavam enquanto rogava as lendas, satisfeita em ver a concentração dos alunos do primeiro ano. </p>
<p>— ...E então, dizem que, caso você olhe para seu reflexo na fonte da praça central à meia-noite, ele falará com você e te tornará capaz de presenciar todos os espíritos que vagam à noite — concluiu, um sorriso de lado nos lábios.</p>
<p>— Hum… Isso aí é verdade mesmo, Kikyo? — Sango se pronunciou, olhando para a mais velha. </p>
<p>— É claro que é! Por que eu te contaria uma mentira? </p>
<p>— Keh, ela é só uma velha que gosta de assustar os mais novos. — Inuyasha se levantou, cruzando os braços. — É claro que isso não é verdade. </p>
<p>— Ah, não seja assim, Inuyasha — disse, a voz parecida com a de Kikyo. Só poderia ser Kagome, a irmã mais nova da sacerdotisa. — A Kikyo não mentiria pra nós!</p>
<p>— Isso mesmo, Kagome. — Prosseguiu. — Eu não mentiria para vocês. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Acontece que adolescentes são idiotas e, na maioria das vezes, são também teimosos. É óbvio que iriam aproveitar o trabalho até tarde dos clubes para testar as histórias duvidosas da mais velha, ainda que Sango não estivesse tão confortável com a ideia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ei, é… por que nós vamos fazer isso, mesmo? — perguntou, colocando a mão na cintura enquanto via o céu escurecer lá fora. </p>
<p>— Para provarmos se o que a Kikyo disse é verdade — respondeu Inuyasha, simplesmente. </p>
<p>— Não se preocupe, Sango… Eu vou proteger você. </p>
<p>— Miroku, para de ser esquisito! Eu não preciso que me proteja! </p>
<p>— Quietos, gente! Já passa das 19h! Deve ser agora que começam as… — Kagome procurou palavras melhores, mas não encontrou nada. — ...coisas. </p>
<p>— Aposto que, no fim, não vai acontecer nada. </p>
<p>— Aposta, é? — Continuou a Higurashi, entretida pela fala de Inuyasha. — Então, caso escutemos alguma coisa suspeita ou vejamos algo, você se declara pra minha irmã, a Kikyo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sango e Miroku, vendo onde aquilo ia terminar, deram um passo para trás. A expressão da competitividade do garoto poderia reduzir qualquer um à cinzas, exceto as Higurashi, que eram tão competitivas quanto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu. Já. Disse. Que. Não. Gosto. Da. Kikyo! </p>
<p>— Mas vai se declarar do mesmo jeito. É uma aposta. Fechado? — A garota estendeu a mão, levantando o rosto. Parecia quase uma agiota. </p>
<p>— Fechado. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A lua brilhava pela janela, como que caçoando da guarda incessante que a Higurashi mais nova mantinha. Os passos da janela ao corredor, do corredor à janela e uma pequena pausa para ver o que Sango havia encontrado em uma rede social qualquer. Assim as horas se prosseguiram e, com a desculpa de que iriam trabalhar até tarde nos clubes, permaneciam lá. </p>
<p>Apesar disso, agora, às 23h, apenas Kagome tinha paciência de manter seus ouvidos e olhos alertas a qualquer sinal de que as histórias de sua irmã eram verdadeiras. Entediada e temendo que Inuyasha jamais lhe deixasse em paz caso nada acontecesse, bufou, colocando a cabeça para fora da sala, fitando o corredor. </p>
<p>Sentiu um arrepio ao receber apenas a escuridão lhe encarando de volta. Nenhum único som, exceto o do vento lá fora, que assobiava por entre as folhas das árvores. </p>
<p>Soltou um grito agudo e se virou, estapeando seja lá o que havia lhe pêgo pelos ombros de repente. Arregalou os olhos quando viu que, afinal, não passava de Inuyasha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— I-NU-YA-SHA! Por que fez isso?!</p>
<p>— Kagome, não vai se desculpar?! — Expôs a face marcada pelo tapa recente, irritado.</p>
<p>— É claro que não! Você é que foi idiota de me assustar assim!</p>
<p>— E foi você quem baixou a guarda mesmo enquanto procura por fantasmas! </p>
<p>— QUIETOS! — Sango gritou, sinalizando que ficassem em silêncio. — Não estão ouvindo isso?!</p>
<p>Quando a voz da outra se manifestou, puderam por fim perceber que havia, de fato, um barulho suspeito: correntes. </p>
<p>— C-correntes…? — Kagome murmurou, agarrando as mãos de Inuyasha e Sango e os arrastando até a escuridão. </p>
<p>— Kagome, acho que está indo para o lugar errado — disse Miroku, que os seguia. — Quando se ouve  barulho de correntes, você vai na direção contrária e não direto no som. </p>
<p>— Mas se não tivermos a prova de que tem algo errado, vou perder a aposta! — Respondeu, ignorando o medo. — E se é um fantasma, ele nem poderia fazer nada contra nós. </p>
<p>— Fala isso pros filmes de terror… — sussurrou Sango, que já havia desistido de tentar soltar sua mão. </p>
<p>— Vamos! </p>
<p>Se guiar pelo escuro era difícil. Pisavam nos pés um dos outros e procuravam não se afastar — sem deixar de se perguntarem o porquê de terem escolhido ficar no terceiro andar e não no primeiro. Por um momento, Kagome torceu que Kikyo houvesse mentido. </p>
<p>Antes que pudessem avançar um único passo, uma luz esverdeada se fez presente no fim do corredor, paralisando o grupo. O som de correntes havia parado, mas, por algum motivo, sentiam um vento suave, ainda que nada gentil. </p>
<p>— E-é… vocês também vêem isso, certo?</p>
<p>— É claro, sua idiota. — Inuyasha respondeu, tirando sua mão da dela. — Anda logo, vamos lá ver. </p>
<p>— Mas é claro que não! Não podemos ir até um negócio desses!</p>
<p>— Kagome, se a gente der as costas, o que tá lá vai pegar a gente por trás. — Sango sorriu, nervosa. — Talvez devêssemos ir mesmo ver o que há. Pode ser apenas uma das luzes especiais do laboratório. </p>
<p>— Vamos logo, certo? — Miroku assumiu a dianteira, andando devagar. </p>
<p>Avançaram a passos cautelosos e desconfortáveis, que imploravam para que os quatro idiotas dessem meia volta e se trancassem na sala outra vez. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, o da frente estendeu a mão para a curva do corredor, vendo-a ser iluminada pela atmosfera do lugar. </p>
<p>Em um grito, entretanto, o garoto correu para trás, dizendo:</p>
<p>— Vamos voltar! Vamos sair daqui a-go-ra! </p>
<p>— O-o que tem lá, Miroku? </p>
<p>— Só vamos! </p>
<p>Antes que pudessem perguntar algo mais, o barulho de um uivo grave se fez ouvir, e viram um vulto em farrapos se aproximar, o que fez o grupo se desesperar. </p>
<p>— V-vamos sair daqui sim, Miroku! — disse Sango, pegando o garoto pela mão e abrindo a janela. Depois de avaliar por um único instante, subiu por ela e pulou, caindo na grama. — Kagome, Inuyasha, rápido!</p>
<p>Inuyasha agarrou a Higurashi pela cintura e pulou com ela, deixando para trás os barulhos, luzes e vultos suspeitos. Ambos caíram na grama, ela em cima dele — se certificando de sair o mais rápido que pudesse. </p>
<p>— Estão todos bem? </p>
<p>— Sim! Mas o Inuyasha… — Kagome suprimiu uma risada, deixando a conclusão por conta dos outros. </p>
<p>— ...Ele perdeu a aposta! — Concluiu Miroku, que desatou a rir. — Inuyasha, vai ter que se declarar pra Kikyo! </p>
<p>— É claro que eu não vou fazer isso, maldito!</p>
<p>— Então você está… com medo, Inuyasha? — perguntou Kagome, sorrindo.</p>
<p>— Claro que não!</p>
<p>— Ah, vejam, é quase meia-noite! Podemos testar o negócio do reflexo que ela falou! </p>
<p>Se entreolharam, rindo. Não conseguiam ficar sérios nem em uma situação daquelas. Haviam alguns arranhões pelas coxas de Kagome, assim como no rosto de Sango, mas não podiam deixar de achar aquilo desesperador demais para se preocupar. Em momentos de pânico, você ri ou chora. Preferiam a primeira opção.</p>
<p>— Vamos testar! — exclamou Sango, animada.</p>
<p>— Quem vai? — perguntou Miroku, procurando deixar claro que não se prestaria aquele papel. </p>
<p>— Eu vou! — disse Kagome, sorrindo, vitoriosa. Inuyasha não ter se oferecido significava que ele estava assustado demais e isso definitivamente era satisfatório. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>No dia seguinte, depois de uma quantidade considerável de adrenalina, quedas, fugas e desespero — além de uma preocupação delirante por parte de Kagome, que havia, de fato, conseguido falar com seu reflexo e ver vultos inconvenientes —, havia chegado o troféu que tanto esperava: a declaração para Kikyo. </p>
<p>Era o refeitório, horário de almoço, mesas lotadas e muitas vozes. O garoto de cabelos pretos subiu em uma das mesas, limpando a garganta. Kagome mal podia conter suas risadas. </p>
<p>— Atenção! — gritou Miroku, apontando para o mais alto. — Esse garoto tem algo a dizer!</p>
<p>— Sim, ele tem! — Kagome completou, limpando as lágrimas alegres que insistiam em descer pela sua crise de risos. </p>
<p>— E-é… — Inuyahsa começou, visando a irmã mais velha daquela que o condenou à situação atual. — Kikyo…! </p>
<p>— Hm? — Ela virou o rosto para ele, confusa.</p>
<p>— Isso… é uma declaração! </p>
<p>— “De quê”, vocês se perguntam, não é?! </p>
<p>— De a-mo-o-o-o o-o-o-or! — Completou Kagome, sentindo-se vitoriosa outra vez,</p>
<p>— O-o quê?! — Kikyo se levantou, sem saber o que fazer com suas mãos. Estava totalmente desnorteada. </p>
<p class="highlighted-text">— É, isso aí. De amor. — Inuyasha desceu da mesa, a face ruborizada. Até agora não havia ficado claro se ele sentia algo por ela ou não, mas todos apostavam na última.</p>
<p>Exceto Kagome, claro, que continuava rindo do desespero da irmã.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alo alo<br/>espero que tenham gostado irraaaaa<br/>quero agradecer à @misminei (no spirit) por ter betado esse texto e tornado tudo melhor pra vocês, obrigada!<br/>confesso que teria ter tido tempo de me dedicar mais à essa one, mas gostei do resultado, e tomara que tenham gostado também.<br/>essa história foi originalmente postada no spirit em conjunto com o InuYashaPjct!<br/>obrigada por ler, e nos vemos nos comentários ou numa história qualquer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>